The present invention relates to tiered data storage, and more particularly, this invention relates to deduplication-aware quality of service (QoS) for data in tiered storage systems and networks including cloud-based environments.
Information Life Cycle Management (ILM) includes strategic policies and processes for effective management of information stored in a storage system. For example ILM may include an automatic storage tiering policy which facilitates automatic movement of data items across different tiers of storage media depending on different types of disk, e.g., according to performance and/or capacity requirements. Moreover, deduplication includes techniques to eliminate the storage of duplicate copies of data on a storage system, by comparing chunks and/or entire data items contents among multiple tiers and mapping a pointer to the location of the original data item at the duplicated location.